kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Silver
Jason Silver is one of the main antagonists in the Kuroko no Basuke EXTRA GAME sequel. He is a member of the American street basketball team named "Jabberwock" which will go up against Kuroko, Kagami and the Generation of Miracles. He is the team's center. Appearance Silver is a dark-skinned, tall, and muscular young man, even taller than Murasakibara. He has piercings on his ears and lower lip. He has silver hair, a reference to his surname. Silver wears the jersey number 8. Outside the court, he wears a black hoodie, a white v-neck, necklaces, and baggy pants. Personality Silver is arrogant and ignorant, and he refers to himself as the "Almighty Me." Along with that he is also very lecherous, only to have much interest in women. He would not care for people in his surroundings, unless Gold Jr. would be the one to do so. Silver also tends to mock those who he sees as weak. Silver can't seem to stand being bested by someone else or when there is someone stronger than him, and believes that "such person must not exist." This was shown when he kicked the bench out of frustration when he got blocked by Kagami and Aomine, and got the ball stolen by the latter. He also showed this side of him again when he purposely fouled and injured Murasakibara after the latter begun to overwhelm him. Silver played it off saying that it happens every now and then, and it was just a coincidence that Murasakibara got injured. Even after being overwhelmed by Kise and Murasakibara, and losing to Team Vorpal Swords; he still refuses to acknowledge them as the stronger players. Story Silver arrives at the Tokyo airport with his team to be greeted with many journalists, interviewers and photographers who awaited their arrival. A female interviewer approaches Silver to ask him if he is excited about the match against the Japanese university team. Silver answers by telling her that he is excited but not for the match, and tells her to come visit his hotel room where he will tell her more, but much to his knowledge, he doesn't know his room number yet.EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 8 Gold interrupts and scolds Silver for his behaviour and answers the interviewer's question instead by saying that they are excited for the match and that everyone should come watch them play. Silver and his team then meet with their interpreter and guide, one of them which appears to be Kagetora.EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 10 The group then goes to sightsee Japan and visit the cabaret club, which Kagetora remembers, was left in a horrible state after their visit. On the day of the match, both of the teams are announced onto the court, first Team Strky who are the Japanese team. Finally, Team Jabberwock is announced onto the court with a loud cheer from the audience. The match begins with Jabberwock having the possession of the ball. The team mocks Team Strky with their mocking gameplay which both Aomine and Kagami note to be making their opponents seem worthless, making even the audience not being able to enjoy the match even if they wanted to. The match comes to an end with a dunk from Silver with the final score being 86 - 6.EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 26 After the match, an interviewer approaches Gold to ask him about his thoughts on the match. Gold replies by saying that it almost made him puke and that all Japanese people are monkeys who are unable to play basketball. He finishes by saying that everyone should give up on basketball and kill themselves. Angered by this, Kagetora proposes a revenge match in a weeks time. Silver was hesitant to accept at first but is interrupted by his captain, Gold, who accepts the challenge.EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 34 Skill Along with Gold, Silver is said to be on a level that's beyond the Generation of Miracles. He won’t practice his techniques, nor build up his muscles. He is one of the few individuals who can win without putting much effort - a genius who is beyond talented. He uses his natural talent, such as his height and superior strength, to overpower opposing players and dominate the court. Because of Silver's physical dominance, no one can beat him in a conventional one-on-one. It took a double team comprised of Kise in Perfect Copy and Aomine in the Zone shut him down. Following this was Kise going one-on-one against Silver while in the Zone and Perfect Copy was also enough to single-handedly keep Silver and the entire Jabberwock team at bay. However, recently it seems that the only person that can go toe-to-toe against Silver under the basket is Murasakibara when he is serious since they both have the same physique and strength. Murasakibara was able to block and dunk on him twice. Exceptionally Strong Body Silver's main weapon is his exceptionally strong body, which often gets called “The body chosen by God himself”. His body's strength, speed, and flexiblity are all on an extraordinarily high level which makes him more agile than Aomine, able to jump higher than Kagami, and stronger than Murasakibara. * Destructive Strength: Silver was able to overpower Team Vorpal Swords for the majority of the game with his strength alone. He continuously dunked on, boxed out, and out rebounded Murasakibara. However, he was contained by Kise when he was in the the Zone and in Perfect Copy, and he was outmatched by Murasakibara when he began to play seriously. * Immense Agility: Silver was able to blow past Aomine on a crossover with his speed. He also managed to outrun Midorima and Kise on a fast break despite his large size. * Jumping Power: He managed to follow up the fast break with a two-handed windmill dunk from the free-throw line. Kagami mentioned that dunking with both hands gives you more power; however, this power sacrifices jump height; this is also vice-versa when dunking with one hand. Kagami even said that this dunk was too difficult for even him to pull off. Animal Instincts It is revealed that like Kagami, Aomine, Hayama and Koganei, Silver possesses and has mastered the control of his animal instinct. Silver's wildness level is compared to that of a Tyrannosaurus Rex which puts him on a whole other level. This enhances his five senses, his reflexes, and overall physical ability. While utilizing his animal instincts, he managed to slightly injure Murasakibara when slamming the ball in and was also able to react and stop Kuroko's and Kagami's alley-oop even though Kuroko's Misdirection hadn't ran out. Trivia *He is likely based on Lebron James, as he is renwoned for having great athleticism despite his size. *Silver is the tallest and heaviest player in the entire series, beating Murasakibara and Nebuya in both categories of height and weight. *Silver is the only player who's wildness level isn't compared to anything feline. * According to BRIGHT COLORS: ** His favorite food is steak. ** His specialty is fisticuffs. ** His motto is: "I have never thought." References Navigation id:Jason Silver Category:Characters Category:Players Category:C Category:Team Jabberwock